Percy Jackson God of Time
by Shadowlord1329
Summary: This is an AU about the End of the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus DISCONTINUED ADOPTED
1. The Beginning

Percy Jackson: Minor God of The seas and the God of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians This is the AU to the End Of Book 5

"Wait me a god Like I can never die." Percy said.

"Not a Bright God But Yes a god." Zeus said.

"I can beat him to a pulp and he can come back for more I'm in." Ares said.

"Wait Lord Zeus What about Annabeth we are in love and If I take this offer then she will age and die while I will still be sixteen." Percy said.

"If you so choose we can make her your immortal wife I would prefer my Daughter to remain unwed but you Percy Jackson are the one who organized a defense worthy of me therefore I give you my blessing." Athena said.

"I approve as well Its about Damn time me and you got over our rivalry and this marriage is just the thing to do it." Poseidon said.

"Here here Even I was getting bored of this." Ares said.

"I agree with Ares." Zeus said coldy.

"What if Percy tries to make a half blood." Hades said.

"Curse me and Annabeth its just a simple ban if we tried to make Half bloods the baby won't stick and the mortal dies." Percy said.

"No here is another solution trust them." Artemis said.

"Jackson You and Annabeth made a promise to my son before he died to stop the Titans from using Half bloods again." Hermes said.

"Lord Zeus The reason why Kronos was so close to victory was because of the half bloods you and the other gods neglected your kids so Camp Half-blood should have a cabin to all of the gods and you can claim all of your children." Annabeth said.

"And no more Big three Ban it never worked anyway." Percy said.

"He has got a point." Hades said.

"Yes it is agreed you and Percy have one month to get ready for your wedding." Zeus said.

"Gather your family and friends at Camp Half Blood." Athena said.

"Then after you are wed you will become gods." Hades said.

"Lord Zeus if you don't mind me asking can my father have a place up here so he doesn't have to mope in the Underworld." Nico said.

"Nico what are you doing." Hades said.

"Dad I see how upset you are down there the stress is eating you alive plus you miss your wife all the time at this time of year." Nico said.

"Yes Hades shall have a throne up here for him to use whenever he wants." Zeus said

"Thank you son." Hades said to NIco

"And maybe I can destroy the evil souls in the Field of Punishment." Hades said.

"So you can have even more paper work." Ares said.

"Nevermind." Hades said.

"Just dump them into Tarturus." Athena said.

"We got a wedding to plan." Aphrodite said.

"Yay." Hermes said in mock happiness.

"The love goddess dragged Annabeth to a room.

"Percy When Annabeth becomes your wife she will gain some powers over the sea like breathing under water and Hydrokeneisis." Poseidon said.

"Ok thanks for the info." Percy said.

"My immortal Son will be furious at the fact that he won't be the heir to the throne anymore." Poseidon said

"I would love to see the look on his face." Hades said.

"Triton has anger issues that make me look tame." Ares said.

"My wife is going to kill me." Poseidon said.

"I have a feeling I'm going to say that a lot." Percy said.

The End of Chapter one Hey Guys this is how I want Percy Jackson to end and continue in Heroes of Olympus except the second series takes place 16 years after Percy and Annabeth marry and make their first heroes. Next chapter will be longer and it will be on month later at Camp Half-Blood. R&R


	2. Wedding Day

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 and every chapter from now on

One month later Camp Half-Blood.

Percy was standing on the hill overlooking the Sea.

"Dad you are keeping the water calm for us." Percy said.

"Yes I believe I am." Poseidon said.

"PERRRRCYYYY!" Grover ran and hugged his best friend.

"Hey best man what is going on in the Wild." Percy said.

"I preserved a rain forest or two and Hey you are getting married today and becoming a god." Grover looked happy

"But if you become a god then you can't be included in the Next Great Prophesy." Clarisse said.

"Hey Clarisse you are the maid of honor Why aren't you with Annabeth." Percy said.

"She is going to be fine in fact Athena is giving her up at the Altar herself." Clarisse said.

Percy looked at the sea when Tyson arrived with Percy's Honor Guard.

"Percy Big Brother!" Tyson ran and gave him a huge hug.

"TYSON RIBS RIBS!" Percy gasped.

"Sorry Brother." Tyson said putting him down.

Well Percy you are set to join Olympus and have a cabin in your honor." Chiron said.

"Annabeth too don't forget." Percy said.

"Yes one of Athena's wishes to have a cabin in Annabeth's honor as well." Chiron said.

"Percy." Luke's ghost appeared.

"Luke Who brought you here." Percy asked.

"That was me." Nico walked up.

"Is Bianca here too." Grover said.

"Yeah she is over there in the front row." Nico said.

"I see her." Percy waved to her.

"Well its show time everyone to the altar." Chiron said.

Two hours later.

"Do you Perseus Jackson Take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for all of Eternity." Hera said.

"I do." Percy said.

"And do you Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your Lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold for all of Eternity." Hera said.

"I do." Annabeth said.

"And by the power vested in me the Queen of the Gods I pronounce you immortal husband and wife You may kiss your bride Percy Jackson." Hera said.

Percy dipped Annabeth and kissed her for two minutes.

Both of them started to glow gold and bronze.

They were lifted in the air as their DNA disappeared and was replaced by Greek togas and powers beyond their wildest dream.

"Whoa I need to change into something more human for my mortal Disguise." Percy and Annabeth said together.

Percy picked his favorite blue shirt that said. "King of the Waves at Splashdown water park." with green pants that had pictures of waves on them.

Annabeth chose a shirt that said "You can't truly win if you never try." With purple pants

"Wow Now that's what I call godly power." Zeus said Sarcastically.

Percy felt something grow hot in his pocket Riptide was ripped from him and skidded across the ground.

"Riptide is a Hero's Blade You are a god now I will make you a better blade that fits you perfect." Hephaestus said.

"Annabeth you need a weapon too." Athena gave her a staff with an animal on it.

"Whats the animal." Annabeth said.

"You pick once you pick that animal shall be your sacred animal." Athena said.

"Sparrow." Athena said.

The animal on the tip of her staff changed into a sparrow.

"Percy your turn." Poseidon said.

"Horse." Percy said.

"Good choice." Poseidon said.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Grover said.

"Yes old friend I believe so." Percy said.

"Percy I knew you could do it." Luke's Ghost smiled and patted him on the back.

"You are a god that's why I can touch you." Luke said Before Percy could Freak out.

"I'm sorry You had to die." Percy said.

"Don't worry I'm Appling to be reborn since I got to Elysium due to my final sacrifice." Luke said.

"Actually I helped with that." Hades said.

"Anyone with the power to hold back Kronos is good enough for Elysium in my book." Hades said.

Clarisse was crying a little.

"Punk I'm going to miss messing around with you." Clarisse said hugging him then punching him in the shoulder.

"And I'm going to miss breaking your spears in Capture the Flag." Percy said.

"You are never going to let my daughter forget that are you." Ares came up and gave Percy a noogie.

"Tuesday is your first fight with me don't be late." Ares said.

Percy laughed as he watched him walk away he had a kick me sign on his back

"STOLL" Chiron picked them up and demanded they apologize to Lord Ares.

But he was laughing along with them.

"Oh come on Chiron it's a time for fun not to be so serious on a normal day I'd fry them Alive but with the new god and Goddess here it wouldn't be in good taste." Ares said.

"Today Dawns a new Era the Era of Peace." Percy said.

"Here Here." Mr. D said.

"Now Lord Percy What is your first order of Business." Nico said.

"Huge Party after our honey moon in Vegas!" Percy said.

"Percy You may have some power over the seas but now that you helped destroy Kronos You are the New Lord of Time." Zeus said.

"So I'm a minor god of the seas and I'm the." Percy started to say.

"The God of Time." Chiron Finished.

"And My Daughter is the Goddess of Victory since Nike has recently faded." Athena said.

"Athena That was forty years ago." Hades said.

"Hades to you its been forty years since you been around Death so long but to us it was last week and to Percy it would have been two seconds ago." Zeus said.

"That is if you jump ahead in time." Chiron said.

"Well Hon lets hit Vegas." Percy said.

"yep Lets go." Annabeth said.

Percy and his new wife left for vegas teleporting out.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Deadly Prediction

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not going over it again

After the honeymoon Percy Arrived on Olympus and sat on the newest throne. Annabeth took her throne.

"How does it feel to be twenty feet tall." Ares said.

"Good." Percy said.

"Ok this is the 3035th Summer Solstice meeting on this date July 4th of the year 2011." Hermes said.

"The first order of Business is the application of the hero Luke to decide who will sire his new body." Zeus said.

"I think Percy should." Ares said.

"Wait a minute I can't what if he prays to me I don't know how to help yet." Percy said.

"Lets have Zeus sire him." Hermes said.

"What about you." Annabeth said.

"It's a general rule that reborn heroes can't have the same dad or mom." Athena said.

"Well maybe Ares." Zeus said.

Percy suddenly went pale as he projected the future Luke with the symbol of Poseidon over his head.

"Well that's more accurate than the Oracle." Apollo said.

"So I must sire him." Poseidon said

"Whos the mortal to sire him." Zeus said.

"SALLY JACKSON." Percy said in a cold booming voice.

"What Luke is going to be your brother same mom and dad." Annabeth said.

Percy started to return to normal.

"This is a predicament." Zeus said.

"The law about no two heroes born to the same Big three god." Percy said.

"I must notify my mom at once." Percy said.

"As soon as we are done." Zeus said.

"All in favor of following the God Of Time's prediction.

All the Gods raised their hands

"Ok matter closed we will take a break so Percy can contact Sally." Zeus said.

Percy looked Isis.

"Could you please." Percy said.

"Sure Percy." Isis opened a rainbow.

"Show me Sally Jackson Upper East side Manhattan." Percy said.

The rainbow shifted to show Sally and Paul sitting at the table.

"Mom I have a matter in which to discuss with you in private." Percy said.

Sally looked at Paul.

"Ok I get the Picture." Paul left the Apartment to go get food.

"What is it Percy." Sally said.

"the Council of Gods named you and My Father the sires of the next body of Luke." Percy said.

"Oh Percy Paul isn't going to like that." Sally said.

"We are going to manipulate the Mist to give him fake memories of getting you pregnant." Percy said.

"But Paul is going to find out." Sally said.

"He understands that we have to keep him in the dark until the child is thirteen then we will show him." Percy said.

"Ok when should I be ready for him." Sally said.

"Two months I foresee the child being born in June of next year June fifth." Percy said.

"Ok I will arrange to have Paul leave then." Sally said looking sad like she betrayed someone.

"Don't worry mom it will be fine." Percy said.

"Bye Percy." She waved her hand in Rainbow dissolving the message.

"That will be hard for her to do now she is in love with Paul." Poseidon said.

"I don't like it ether but time has spoken which begs the question did Kronos know about both of his Downfalls before they happened." Percy said.

"That is a good Question indeed." Poseidon said.

Zeus and the others came back in.

"Ok Second order of Business….." Hermes said.

At the end of the meeting Percy had agreed on two titans prisons reinforced including Kronos.

"What about Calypso she served her punishment long enough besides I foresee that we need her help." Percy said.

"Yes We shall release her from her prison but since it was your idea Percy you should give her the Good news." Zeus said.

"Ok I will be back." Percy said.

Percy landed in the middle of the surf and walked on the island where Calypso is imprisoned.

"Percy how have you returned wait You are a god." Calypso said.

"I'm here to give you the good news You are free me and the other Gods hereby release you from this punishment and now if you will come with me I can show you around Manhattan." Percy said.

Calypso took his hand and Percy teleported to Central Park and he changed to his mortal disguise.

"Wow this city is beautiful." Calypso said.

"Here hold still." Percy said.

Percy snapped his finger and Calypso's clothes changed to a white t-shirt that said."I'm new please go easy on me." and Blue Jeans.

"Wow so do you have a wife." Calypso said.

"Yes Annabeth we are happy." Percy said.

"Ok Lets go I want to see this city." Calypso said.

They spent what felt like the whole day running around seeing the sights.

"Wow hey the sun its still in the same spot." Calypso said.

"Well that would be my doing I'm the time god." Percy said.

"Well Well Well you never wanted this day to end do you." Calypso said seductively.

"Um I Oh Boy." Percy said blushing.

"I'm kidding boy you really can be funny when you blush." Calypso said

"I have to get back to Olympus." Percy said.

"Here before you go." Calypso kissed him hard and Passionately.

"bye." Calypso left.

"My wife is going to kill me." Percy said and he left.

End of Chapter 3


	4. An Old Enemy Stirs

PJGOT Chapter 4: An Old Enemy Stirs

"I don't Own anything."

Percy arrived back at Olympus worried about what Annabeth would say about Calypso's kiss.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Athena yelled.

"Oh Damn I gotta run." Percy booked away from athena's voice.

Athena walked out with a towel.

"Now where is that boy I only wanted to give him a towel I just made." Athena said.

Percy ran right into Zeus.

"Oh come on, just what I need to do piss off more gods." Percy said to himself

"Percy, Athena is looking for you nephew." Zeus said.

"And No its not about the kiss Annabeth actually laughed at your pain I admit I did too." Zeus said laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha." Percy fake laughed.

"Anyway now about the Prediction you made it's a very serious matter." Zeus said.

"I know." Percy said.

"There's more to it." Zeus said.

"What is is Lord Zeus." Percy said.

"Why would Luke be reincarnated now unless we need him down the road." Poseidon said entering the conversation.

Percy got a look that scared Zeus.

"Gaia She is coming with her Children the Giants and I'm not talking the New York Giants ether." Percy said.

Zeus grew angry.

"Are you sure my nephew." Zeus said.

"Of course he is sure Brother he's the God Of Time." Poseidon said.

"Yes I'm sure Lord Zeus." Percy said.

"We need to double the security on the Giant's Prisons." Zeus said.

"One is already rising." Percy said.

"We need to ready the troops now ARES!" Zeus said.

"Yes Father." Ares said.

"Get the troops ready for war." Zeus said.

"Nice." Ares said.

"I'm going to find my wife." Percy said.

Percy found Annabeth two hours later gearing up for battle.

"Annabeth why are you gearing up Zeus needs us to stay and protect Olympus." Percy said.

"You can handle it we need the best minds on the field." Annabeth said.

She left.

"Ok hon ." Percy sighed.

End of Chapter ok I updated guys but I really need some inspiration


	5. My Worst Vision and Fighting Boredom

Chapter 5 My Worst Vision ever and fighting boredom on Olympus

A/N This is my first and only First person point of view chapter

Percy POV

My Darling wife left me to guard Olympus. Which in a post Titan war is pretty dull. Sure I can talk to

Hephaestus and ask for a mechanical chair that keeps my drinks warm or cold but what's the point I am

a warrior I saved this place for crying out loud I risked my life to preserved this place. And the vision I

had was pretty terrible what I didn't tell lord Zeus was that I altered time itself by accepting godhood I

was supposed to be a mortal to fight Gaea and her children. Annabeth was supposed to be by my side to

defend Earth from its goddess. I clutch my sword it still isn't the same as Riptide but it would do.

Suddenly I fell to the floor as I had one of my more brutal visons.

_Vision_

_The world is burning Heroes being massacred in the streets Western Civilization dead the Gods holding up the sky I see me chained to the feet of a giant laughing at the fact that he has a son of Poseidon as his pet. Heads of the Seven Heroes preserved to prevent rot on a pike carried by seven strange creatures._

_I saw my future self turn to look at me._

"_You must prevent this what ever you do don't fall for the note don't do it it's a trap of deadly proportions Gaea will capture you and demand you work for her no one besides the gods of Olympus know we can talk without anyone finding out you must prevent this Annabeth will iris message you soon stating that the giant has been stopped tell her to have the gods use their powers to use an elemental Seal on it this is what leads to your downfall hurry there is no time to lose you of all people should know._

_End of vision_

"Percy are you alright." Hestia said.

"Yeah I'm fine ." I said quickly.

"What was your vision." Hestia said.

"We need to contact The Others Now." i said.

"Percy are you there." Annabeth's voice said.

I saw the iris message that my future self mention.

"Before you say anything tell the others to seal that giant in a elemental seal it's a permanent solution to our problem which will delay the rise for 16 years just please have them do it." I said.

"Ok Percy." Annabeth said.

"Please tell them also don't send me notes." Percy said.

End of chapter well its back my muse for Percy Jackson God of time is indeed back I will update as soon as I can next the time jump to sixteen years later where Percy Halfblood child His Halfblood Brother aka Luke and Annabeth's halfblood child meet at Camp


	6. 16 Years Later

16 Years Later.

A Boy with Black hair and green eyes walked towards Camp Halfblood.

He wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into a girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me introduce myself I am Nathan Price." Nate said.

"I'm Alicia Kane." Ally said.

"Oh so you to have met My name is Steven Jackson and I'm your Camp guide." Steven said.

"Um when do we find out who our parents are." Nate said.

Steven looked above both of their heads above Nate a hourglass appeared.

"Ah Nephew you are my godly brother's kid." Steven said.

Above Ally's head a scroll appeared.

"Ah your my niece you are my godly sister in laws kid." Steven said.

"So we are both related." Ally said.

"God side does not count as the gods have no DNA so you are ok." Steven said.

"I guess you are in cabin 13 Nate and Ally you are in 14 just get unpacked and meet me in the Great House ." Steven said.

Steven walked to the Great House.

"Chiron The Kids have arrived both are halfblood kids of Percy And Annabeth this is weird." Steven said.

"I guess its time for Riptide to have a new Owner." Chiron said.

"Whoa hold your horses oops sorry sir but we need to know if Nate can handle a sword." Steven said.

"Welli was going to give you Riptide but Percy Sent you a similar sword." Chiron said.

"Yeah Tidal wave." Steven said.

Steven uncapped his pen and it became a three foot sword .

"Yes it's a powerful weapon indeed your brother has a lot of faith in you." Chiron said.

"Arent Tidal waves symbolically a way of redemption." Steven said.

"Yes I believe so you do know about your origins correct." Chiron said.

"Yes I was once Luke Castellian a host of the Crooked One." Steven said.

"An excellent swordsman as well." Chiron said.

"I see his memories you know when I sleep half the time I can't tell which are mine and which are his sometimes." Steven said.

"Maybe you should teach your nephew how to use Riptide." Chiron said.

"Yes sir and what of Ally." Steven said.

"give her the Dagger you have from Annabeth." Chiron said.

"I have a feeling her daughter won't like daggers." Steven said.

"Why is that." Chiron said.

"Well she was eyeballing the axe I made thanks to Tyson helping me." Steven said.

"Hm I don't know what to tell you Steven just train them I smell a storm coming we will need them." Chiron said.

"Yes sir and could you tell Nico I said hi." Steven said.

"Yes I will tell our New Camp Director you said Hi." Chiron said.

Steven walked outside to find Nate and Ally talking.

"Alright Nate a gift from your Father he was a master of this sword but was forced to abandon it when he became a god 16 years ago." Steven said.

Nate uncapped the pen which then Became a sword.

Steven grabbed the sword and threw it into the water.

"Hey!" Nate said.

"Check your pocket." Steven said.

Nate reached in his pocket and pulled out a pen he uncapped it and Riptide appeared.

"Sorry I had to show you that in a crude way but know you know That Your father like that sword can never leave you alone." Steven said.

"Now Ally." Steven said.

"I want a Battle Axe." Ally said.

"Ok I made this one last month." Steven said handing her the axe.

"Theres something on the side." Ally said.

"Heartbreaker That's the Axe's name, a daughter of Aphrodite asked me to make he a weapon. So I made that axe but when I went to give it to her she was kissing another guy so I gave the axe the name heartbreaker." Steven said.

"I like its name it feels right somehow." Ally said.

"Some say if a weapon is given its true name it will unlock great power." Steven said.

"PACKAGE FOR NATHAN PRICE SON OF PERCY GOD OF TIME!" Hermes said.

"Uncle Hermes." Steven said.

"Wait I thought he was your cousin." Nate said.

"Well you see he kind of raised me as well as my mother so I call him uncle out of respect." Steven said.

"Yes I treated this kid as though he was my own child." Hermes said.

Nate took the package it was from his Father.

"A watch great thanks Dad." Nate said.

"You remind me so much of my brother Nate he was sarcastic as well." Steven said.

Meanwhile on Olympus

"So Our Halfblood Children have met." Annabeth said.

"Yeah and what is my brother thinking giving Ally a Battle Axe named Heartbreaker." Percy said.

"You know Better than I that she is the new target of Aphrodite's love games." Annabeth said.

"And so is my son." Percy said.

"They are both 15 Percy your brother is 16 so I got this bad feeling that she will use that to her advantage." Annabeth said.

"She screwed with us on so many levels." Percy said.

"Like Calypso." Annabeth said.

"Please don't mention that I told you I was sorry about that when I got back from her island all those years ago." Percy said.

"And Rachel." Annabeth said.

"STOP BRINGING THIS UP!" Percy said.

"And Patty Price." Annabeth said.

"Oh you want to go there how about Jonathan Kane." Percy said.

"I will be good." Annabeth said laughing.

"See after 16 years of Marriage we are still best friends." Percy said.

"Shut up Sand head." Annabeth said.

"Ok When I chose the Hourglass as my symbol I never thought you would start calling me that I'm starting to miss seaweed brain." Percy said.

"Well I remember a certain god nicknaming me scroll girl as a comeback." Annabeth said.

"Oh will you two stop it." Zeus said.

"We are sorry lord Zeus." Both said in Unison.

"Ok Percy once again I must tell you we cannot and will not unite the Greek and the Roman camps the last time they met there was a demigod civil war." Zeus said.

"We need all the help we can get." Percy said.

"We delayed the rise of the giants by sealing their leader in that seal we just might have an edge." Ares said.

"I hate to agree with Ares but he is right." Annabeth said

"No My daughter Your Husband is right we need Greek and Roman Forces to prevail." Athena said.

"For once we are on the same page I think this is one of the signs of the end of the world." Percy said jokingly.

Poseidon laughed at his son's joke.

"I worry about Steven Percy he is remembering Luke's life and he is questioning whether he is good or he is destined to be evil." Hera said.

"This has never happened before every time a person is reborn those memories of his past life are wiped clean." Hades said.

"This may prove quite deadly to us if we don't nip this in the butt." Athena said.

"The pain he must be feeling its like two sides of war are in his head." Ares said.

"We may have to take his current memories and leave him with Luke's and use the river Lethe to purge Luke's memories." Hades said.

"No this is Luke's soul he will never be redeemed if he forgets who he ismy Brother will prevail over these memories I have foreseen it." Percy said.

"You better not be Lying." Zeus said.

The other Gods left leaving Percy alone.

"I stuck my neck out for you brother you better not make me a liar." Percy said.

Back at Camp

Steven took Nate and Ally to the arena.

"Come at me." Steven said.

Nate swung Riptide Steven blocked with tidal wave.

Ally jumped and slashed with Heartbreaker.

Steven kicked the axe blocking it.

"Comeon guys you need to do the un expected on the battle field its those moves that will get you killed." Steven said.

Nate gave Ally a look she nodded the both jumped at the same time. Steven smirked as he created a water wall blasting them back.

"You forget sometime you have to fight other Demigods and they have powers." Steven said.

"Whats my power then smart one." Nate said getting mad

Time started to slow around him.

"Well you dad is the God of Time so its natural that you can affect time." Steven said in what sounds like slowmo Nate ran and kicked Steven .

"OW Now that's what I'm Talking about use your powers catch your foe off Guard." Steven said.

Ally saw that Steven's muscles twitch and she ran and did a sliding Tackle at the point.

"Ow I guess since your mom is the Goddess of Victory you can see your opponents' weakness very good." Steven said.

Nate and Ally looked happy.

"No its time for lunch lets go and we will discuss your weapon's power Ally." Steven said.

Both teens left Steven to Clean up.

"_Foolish hero you think because of your rebirth that your crimes will be forgiven."_ The ground said.

SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Steven screamed as he caused the Earth to shake.

"_You will aid me son of earth shaker!"_ The ground said.

"NEVER!" Steven roared as a huge geyser shot out of the ground. The voice disappeared.

Steven brought out his sword and felt the swords power coursing through him.

"Redemption." He whispered to himself.

Steven put his sword away.

"Hey punk." Consoler Clarisse said.

"Yes." Steven said.

"When my father granted me immortality he requested that I watch over you. You didn't look so hot back there was the earth talking to you again." Clarisse said.

"Yes I'm fine why did your father make you immortal when I was born sixteen years ago." Steven said.

"He wanted to make sure that you didn't make the wrong choices and plus he thought it wasn't fair that percy was made a god and I wasn't so I'm an immortal not a god per say just an immortal." Clarisse said.

"Stuck at 17 forever that must be awesome." Steven said.

"Its worse than its cracked up to be" Clarisse said.

"You have changed since Chris died." Steven said.

"Well he went out like a warrior I was proud of him." Clarisse said.

"This last year was weird to say the least monsters aren't staying dead for long and Chris paid the price it makes me angry." Steven said.

"It was unavoidable he was destined to die." Clarisse said.

"Not like that I swear who ever screwed with death will be sorry he was one of my best friends." Steven said.

"I know He was my lover how do you think I feel." Clarisse said.

"I remember his life you know Luke's." Steven said.

"I know the gods are in an uproar." Clarisse said.

"I guess this is my punishment for betraying the gods from now on I will remember everything I did in past lives starting with Luke." Steven said.

"No this was never a punishment from the gods besides Luke never got the field of punishment." Clarisse said.

"Its not a punishment from the gods its punishment from Karma I'm cursed." Steven said.

"You will face your past evil eventually hopefully you will be free once you do." Clarisse said.

Back On Olympus.

"Percy How can we just sit by as Steven is tortured with evil memories from the past." Zeus said.

"We shall give him a test send him to another plane of existence to face Luke in combat once he defeats Luke the memories of Luke and what he did will fade away." Percy said.

"What about Ally and Nate who will train them." Annabeth said.

"We will Annabeth we bring them to Olympus so they can view the battle." Percy said.

"Percy You know better than anyone that Luke was one of the best swordsman in history how can your brother fight him." Hermes said.

"He has Luke's memories that's why I'm confident he will prevail I have forseen it so shall it be he must train for his biggest fight of his life." Percy said.

**Ok Folks I know what you are thinking this is called Percy Jackson God of Time not Steven vs Luke but I'm making this as a fic of what Percy would do now that he is a god and how he handles the responsibility of being the god of time next chapter Steven vs Luke part one Percy's Anguish**


	7. Percy's Anguish Steven vs Luke pt 1

Steven vs Luke part one AKA Percy's Anguish

Steven was in his cabin working out when a knock came on his door

"Hey punk can I come in." Clarisse said.

"Yeah." Steven said.

Clarisse walked in and saw Steven Working out with his shirt off and she Blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working out I could of spotted you." Clarisse said.

"Well I thought I would surprise you." Steven said with a smile.

"Yeah Your Brother has set up a battle for you against Him." Clarisse said.

Steven's pupils contracted as she mentioned His Former incarnation.

Steven grabbed his sword "Set up the Arena and call everybody to the Stands I'm going to show the gods and everybody in camp that I'm ready to defeat my past." Steven said

"Ok but are you sure you want to Face him I don't want anything to happen to you." Clarisse said

Steven looked at her in confusion "Clarisse you care what happens to me." Steven said.

"Yes I do you are one of my best Friends." Clarisse said.

Steven smiled "I would hug you but I'm all sweaty." Steven said.

Clarisse smiled as she left.

"Man she has changed a lot I remember when she would pulverize everbody I wonder if Chris's Death really affected her that bad." Percy said as he appeared to his brother.

"Lord Percy." Steven bowed to him.

"I remember when I was in your position after my first quest bowing to a god well lets just say I was literally like the sea and I didn't like bowing." Percy said.

"Well sir every son and Daughter of the sea is different." Steven said.

"Steven my brother rise." Percy said.

Steven rose and stood a head taller than him.

Percy smiled.

"I think Clarisse told you our solution to your problem." Percy said.

"Fight Luke in one on one combat until I destroy him." Steven said.

"Yes and No You must defeat him in combat the outcome is up to you." Percy said.

Steven nodded as he turned to leave.

Percy assumed his godly form and left.

Steven entered the arena and found monsters chained up.

He pulled out Tidal Wave and attacked as the chains were released.

Steven jumped ducked dipped and dive as he killed monsters he finished the final one by decapitating it.

Steven suddenly felt like he was being pulled into another plane of existence.

Steven fell down.

"Get up! Fool its time." A voice said.

Steven got up and turned and saw His former incarnation Luke Castellian Son Of Hermes.

Steven looked confused but Luke pulled out Backbiter at the sight of that sword made Steven angry.

Steven pulled out Tidal wave.

"Typical hero using a celestial bronze sword reminds me of that weakling Jacksons." Luke said.

"Its time for redemption." Steven ran up to Luke and used his fighting prowess and Luke's as well.

Luke fought back with the same amount of anger and vigor.

Meanwhile on Olympus.

"Look at them they fight like they are at war." Ares said.

"I know he shouldn't be fighting this hard its like he is using his dark side to fuel his battle rage if this keeps up it will consume him." Athena said.

"Dad we are here." Nate said coming in.

"Steven what is he doing fighting that guy." Ally said.

"That is his former incarnation he is suppose to face his dark side but that doesn't appear to be the case." Annabeth said.

Back to the fight.

"I have been watching your life from here so pathetic it is so clear that Clarisse is in love with you but I see why you ignore her advances don't think that Ares daughter is worth the time." Luke said

Both Steven and Ares who was watching this fight the most grew angry.

"STEVEN YOU KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Ares yelled.

Steven roared as a new power coursed through him the waves spun around him creating a hurricane

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT CLARISSE LIKE THAT!" Steven fought harder than ever before .

"The kid is like a fighting machine." Ares said.

"That goes to show you never mess with sons of Poseidon." Percy said

Percy was in pain from fighting his urge to end the fight if Steven kills this illusion he will lose his soul as well as his life.

Clarisse walked into the throne room to find everybody huddled around a sphere.

"Steven just disappeared." Clarisse said.

"He is here Fighting Luke." Ares said growling at the memory of Luke's insult.

Clarisse ran to the sphere.

(Cue A New Divide By Linkin Park I don't own the song)

Steven circled around Luke did the same.

"I can't believe it you are in love with the immortal slut of war." Luke laughed.

Steven held out his left hand and suddenly Riptide Appeared in his hand.

"Oh two swords like that's going to help you." Luke said.

"How is that possible I have Riptide right here." Nate said holding the pen/sword

"I think he found the real one I had that one you are holding made after that one disappeared." Percy said.

Steven jumped and swung both swords Luke barely blocked them but the force pushed him back.

"YOU SHALL FEEL THE POWER OF THE BLADES, THE BANES OF LUKE!" Steven said.

Steven ran at what seemed to the others as super speed Luke too was slashing at the same speed

"So you are good but how about this!" Luke used his sword to hit the hilts of Steven's swords knocking them out of his hands.

"I don't need swords to beat you I'm not like you I didn't and will not betray my friends or the gods I don't cower behind swords or Titans I may have been you in a former life but I will never be you again I'm in love with the greatest woman in the world she is my rock she has been there for me every step of the way I will go to the ends of the earth to be with her so I ask you this Luke did you ever love at all is that why you cried like a bitch to Kronos." Steven said.

"You will eat those words." Luke attacked Steven.

Steven glowed red a blessing of Ares. Steven held out his hands both swords hovered off the ground and returned to his hands.

"Swords are not weapons the mind behind them is the weapon." Steven did a golf swing knocking Luke off his feet.

"Wow he loves me he really loves me." Clarisse said.

Everybody looked at Aphrodite

"Don't look at me I didn't do anything this love happened on its own." Aphrodite said.

"Wow Aphrodite doesn't want to be looked at quick somebody get a calendar." Percy said.

Everybody laughed.

"I like that Steven realized that his mind is the weapon and swords are a tool." Athena said.

"A real brainiac just like you are Annabeth." Percy said.

"Aww thanks Percy." Annabeth said.

"Guys look Luke is winning." Ally said.

"Look at you, you are exhausted I never would of tired myself out like that." Luke said.

(Cue What I've Done By Linkin Park Again I don't own it)

Steven's lips were bleeding he was laughing at luke.

"Whats so funny fool." Luke said.

"Theres a huge tidal wave behind you." Steven said.

Luke turned quickly as the wave came crashing down.

Steven started to heal his cuts and bruises disappeared he was growing stronger.

Luke stared at Steven he gripped his swords looking battle ready.

"Lets see who's the fool now." Steven said

**To Be Continued next chapter Steven vs Luke part two Clarisse's love Now if you enjoyed the fight sequence I got inspired by Rurrlock God of Power when we were doing the New Nightmare trilogy The song cues are for those who like to listen to music while reading Once again I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus I do own Nathan Price, his Mother, Alicia Kane, Her Father, and Steven Jackson as well as Tidal Wave and I don't think you can own personality changes but if you can then I own Clarisse's new one I loved the old one so much but I don't think my character would like an abusive girlfriend Now if you guys know any other Songs that fit this story it could be anything about this story Nate's theme, Ally's Theme Steven's theme Steven and Clarisse's theme the fight theme if you guys didn't like my song choices let me know via pm or review if you want me to steer away from Steven ,Ally, Nate and Clarisse then let me know I'm here to please my fans just offer a suggestion about the plot lines after the fight which will be done in the next chapter.**


	8. Steven vs Luke Pt 2 Clarisse's love

Steven vs Luke part 2 Clarisse's love

Steven stepped closer to Luke.

Luke smiled as he jumped and kicked Steven in the face sending him to the ground. Steven swung both swords around like a pro.

"Do you like sports Luke?" Steven said. (If you are Martin Lawrence Fans you are going to have a fanboy or fangirl moment.)

"What." Luke said.

"Maybe you like Baseball." Steven said giving him a baseball swing to the side of his armor.

"No maybe you like Basketball." Steven jumped and spun around slamming the hilt ofhis swords into his helmet.

"No then you might find this sport familiar then, FORE!" Steven delivered another golf swing.

"You can thank tiger for that." Steven said.

"Alright I loved that movie!" Ally said.

"What movie." Annabeth said.

"Black Knight with Martin Lawrence." Nate said.

Ares was sitting there grinning like an idiot.

"The boys toying with Luke now." Ares said.

Percy has a dark look on his face.

"More like the other way around Ares." Percy said.

Luke growled "Enough of these foolish games." Luke said.

Luke swung his sword at Steven's back slicing it open.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Steven screamed in agony.

"NO Steven's hurt." Clarisse went against her better judgement and jumped into the portal leading to Steven's location.

Steven was crawling away towards the sea wanting the healing powers to help him.

Luke kicked him into the wall.

"Not so fast Steven I'm just getting started." Luke said.

Luke was suddenly knocked into the stone cliff dazing him a little bit.

"Clarisse what are you doing here." Steven said.

"This wasn't your test someone tapered with it that's the real Luke you are fighting you need to defeat him." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse in case I don't make it…." Steven started to say.

Clarisse kissed him hard and passionately on his lips.

"Don't you ever talk like that." Clarisse dragged him to the sea.

Steven felt the healing effects immediately

Steven growled as he regained his Strength.

"Hey Luke I just got one thing to say to you." Steven said to the now Standing Luke

"What." Luke said.

Steven swung his sword Decapitating Luke.

"Heads up." Steven said.

Steven suddenly appeared on Olympus in front of the gods.

"You beat Gaea's test." Percy said.

"You mean she was the one to set that up." Steven said.

"Yes that wasn't your dark side it was a clone of Luke so Clarisse was technically right he was a real flesh and blood enemy." Percy said.

"So what do I do now." Steven said.

"Well for starts you can play this guitar I spent tie teaching you to play when you were a boy." Apollo said.

Steven grabbed his guitar and began to play Misery Loves my company by Three Days Grace (I don't own the song)

_**I am in control**_

_**I haven't lost my mind**_

_**I'm picking up the pieces of the past you left behind**_

_**I don't need your condescending**_

_**Words about me, looking lonely**_

_**I don't need your arms to hold me**_

'_**Cause misery is waiting on me**_

_**I am not alone**_

_**Not beating down just yet**_

_**I am not afraid**_

_**Of the voices in my head**_

_**Down the darkest road**_

_**Something's almost dead**_

_**I am not alone**_

'_**Cause misery loves my company**_

_**(Misery loves my company)**_

_**Leave me in the cold**_

_**You'd better run away**_

_**Gonna dig a hole**_

_**And bury all the memories we've made**_

_**I don't need your condescending**_

_**Words about me, looking lonely**_

_**I don't need your arms to hold me**_

'_**Cause misery is waiting on me**_

_**I am not alone**_

_**Not beating down just yet**_

_**I am not afraid**_

_**Of the voices in my head**_

_**Down the darkest road**_

_**Something's almost dead**_

_**I am not alone**_

'_**Cause misery loves my company**_

_**(Misery loves my company)**_

_**I am not alone**_

_**Not beating down just yet**_

_**I am not afraid**_

_**Of the voices in my head**_

_**Down the darkest road**_

_**Something's almost dead**_

_**I am not alone**_

'_**Cause misery loves my company**_

_**(Misery loves my company)**_

"Why did you play that song Steven." Clarisse said.

"It is about my dark past as Luke." Steven said.

"I still can't believe he still remembers Luke's Life." Percy said.

"I'm not afraid of them nor do I blame myself for his actions.." Steven said.

"Well I think you should continue to play music." Apollo said.

"Maybe so maybe not." Steven said.

**Ok if you guys want Steven Jackson to play more music let me know and what song should he play and I will look into it.**


End file.
